To Melt a Heart of Ice
by WildWing1
Summary: RE-POST : Seto Kaiba x OC - Will a new girl in Seto's life be able to melt his heart of cold ice? Will romance blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1 Rainy Day Meeting

*Yu-Gi-Oh! - To Melt a Heart of Ice*  
By WildWing  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R, possibly NC-17 in a few chapters  
  
Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Original character  
  
Author's Note: This is my first YGO fic, so please be gentle  
in reviews, no flames, I only use them to cook with. ^^;; Also note,  
that my fics more than likely suck, since English was never a  
good subject for me... I always get things mixed up... gomen... _  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters, but I do  
own Sakura Yuuki, and all future created characters. ^_^  
Chapter 1 - "Rainy Day Meeting"  
Crack!  
  
Another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky of Domino City, startling the CEO  
of the ever-famous Kaiba Corp. He glances out the window at the rapidly falling  
rain, and shrugs before turning back to his computer.  
  
His fingers fly over the keyboard at a rapid pace, almost like a blur. His  
intense blue-eyes focused on the program he is working on, for online Duel Monster  
battles. As you may have already guessed, he is none other  
than the world famous duelist - Seto Kaiba.  
  
To many, he is a person with a heart of cold ice, but to his  
brother Mokuba, he is the warmest person in the universe. He secretly  
watches his older brother from the door, which is cracked slightly.  
  
A soft sigh escapes the boys lips, as he walks away  
from the room.  
  
"Big brother ... you look so lonely ... why don't you  
ever open up to others, besides me for a change?" Mokuba whispers  
as he walks into his bedroom, falling upon his bed with a light thump.  
  
The younger Kaiba places his hand over the card shaped pendant  
around his neck, containing a photo of Seto. "I worry about you, Seto."  
Mokuba turns onto his side, wincing as another flash of lightning, followed  
by a crack of thunder, which cause him to pull his pillow  
over his eyes.  
  
His older brother senses his fear, and shuts his computer down until  
the storm is over. Seto stands and walks down the hallway to Mokuba's room,   
hearing the young boy whimpering a bit.  
  
"Daijobu, desu-ka?" He asks, smiling as Mokuba peeks  
from under the safety of his pillow. "Hai, I'm ok. Just scared."  
Seto sits beside him, and embraces him, pulling  
him into his protective, and strong arms.  
  
"How about a video game, and after the storm we go  
out for dinner, hmm?" Seto's deep voice asks.  
Mokuba perks up, and nods happily, "Alright! I pick Resident Evil!"  
  
Seto shakes his head, that child acts so scared, yet  
picks out one of the worst games to suit the moment. Not  
that he is complaining, of course, it is one of his favorite games.  
  
"Kids..."  
  
---  
  
"AHH!" Mokuba jumps three feet into the air, dropping  
the controller. Seto laughs at his brother, and at the fact he was  
scared of a zombie dog. "That wasn't so scary!" He laughs in his usually  
deep voice.  
  
"Seto! It really scared me, honest!" The smaller boy clings to his  
arm, shaking just a little bit. Seto places his right arm around Mokuba, and  
rubs his back with tender care. "I'm here, I'll protect you from those  
nasty old dogs."  
  
Mokuba smiles brightly, "You are always there for me, brother!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
Another crack of thunder rolls across the skies outside  
of the Kaiba mansion, and it begins to pour down rain  
once again. The large drops of rain hit the windows, their  
pounding echoing through the living room.  
  
Seto holds Mokuba close, as the power flickers a brief second  
as lightning flashes nearby. "Well, maybe we should order a pizza instead?"  
Mokuba only nods, burying his face in Seto's shoulder.  
  
He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, calling  
the nearest pizza joint, ordering their usual. Blue eyes look down  
upon the boy in his arms, a smile forming upon his lips.  
  
"Dinner will be here in a little while, bro." Seto ruffles his brother's  
hair a bit, making him giggle. "I can't wait! I'm starving!"  
  
Mokuba's stomach begins growing, quite loudly. A sweatdrop  
forms on his forehead, in pure embarrassment. "Heh ... I guess  
you heard that, ne, Seto?"  
  
"Hai, it sounded like my Blue Eyes on a bad day!"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Around 15 minutes later, the doorbell rings, and Seto stands, walking over to the  
large front doors of the mansion. He opens them slowly,  
finding a young woman, totally soaked from the rain.  
  
"Order for Kaiba?" Her voice sounds as light  
as a gentle breeze, and is laced with a bit of ... fear? Or  
was it from the rain? "Hai." Seto takes the two boxes from her, and  
sets them on the nearby chair.  
  
His ice blue eyes move from her feet, to the top  
of her head, before meeting her dark green orbs. He  
gasps softly at their depths, almost as if they are drawing his  
very soul within their endless sea.  
  
Shaking his head, Seto hands her the money for  
the pizzas, his hand lingers on hers a brief moment.  
The young woman sneezes, and rubs her nose, the rain  
must have gotten to her already, her entire frame  
shaking with each breath.  
  
"Daijobu desu-ka?"  
  
"Hai, I-I'm ok ... achoo!" She covers her mouth with a slender hand, a  
bracelet dangling against her wrist.  
  
"Do you want to stay here, until the storm is over?" Seto asks,  
his mind reeling at what he just asked her. 'Baka! Why did  
you ask her that?!' He scolds himself, with a mental slap to the head.  
  
"You don't mind, Kaiba-san?"  
  
He shakes his head, causing his hair to fall  
before his eyes, which seem to soften, just a bit.  
"Not at all, Mokuba and I could use the company. Don't  
want you to get sick either."  
  
She blushes a deep red, and only nods. "A-Arigatou gozai-masu. Good thing this  
is my last delivery for the night."  
  
"What is your name?" Seto asks, and leads her into the  
living room, gesturing her to sit on the couch with him and Mokuba.  
  
"Sakura Yuuki."  
  
Mokuba glances at her, then his brother and grins to himself.  
'I know Seto likes her, I can see it in his eyes! Go for it, brother!'  
  
"That's a lovely name, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura." Seto  
takes her slender hand in his larger one, and places a kiss upon  
her fingers, causing a soft gasp from her.  
  
'The Seto Kaiba just kissed my hand!' Sakura screams   
in the back of her mind, which is racing with millions  
of thoughts. He meets her eyes, with a bit of a smirk followed  
by a wink.  
  
Sakura's heart nearly stops right then and there, at the seductive  
look within his icy eyes. She trembles as he continues to look her over,  
before looking down at the boy sitting between them.  
  
Mokuba munches away on his 4th slice of pizza, a few  
snarl like sounds coming from his mouth. Seto laughs, and ruffles  
his hair. "Kids..."  
  
"I love children, I plan on having an army of my  
own someday, to make up for growing up alone." Sakura whispers,  
her eyes still on little Mokuba.  
  
'Seto wants the same!' The small boy thinks, and looks up to her,  
listening carefully. She smiles and pats his head.  
  
A flash of lightning then causes the power to go out, and Sakura jumps,  
her eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry you two, I'll go get some candles."  
Seto pulls out his pen-light and walks out of the room, his trench coat  
flowing behind him in the darkness.  
  
Mokuba grasps Sakura's arm, his smaller body shaking. "I'm scared..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here little guy." She whispers and pats his head, her  
own voice shaking with fear, from the storm.  
  
---  
  
Seto opens his desk drawer, rumaging through a few random  
things it holds within, such as a few Duel Monster cards, and business cards  
for Kaiba Corp. His eyes light up as he finds his emergency stash of  
candles.  
  
"These should last until the storm is over."  
  
He then turns on his heel, and walks down the long hallway,  
peeking from the edge of the doorway, checking on Mokuba and the young woman.  
  
A sly smile comes to his lips, as she quietly sneaks into  
the living room, not making a sound. He comes up behind  
the couch and ...  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Both, Sakura and Mokuba jump a foot into the air,  
holding onto each other for dear life. Seto, on the other hand,  
begins laughing his butt off, holding his stomach as he does so.  
  
"Brother!" Mokuba whines, his eyes brimming with tears of both slight  
fear, and surprise. He knows Seto was only playing. Sakura keeps her  
hand over her heart, which nearly burst through her chest.   
  
"That's for all the times you've snuck up behind me  
as I work on those programs, Mokuba!" Seto manages to say, in-between  
fits of laughter. He hasn't laughed so hard in a long time.  
  
Sakura watches as both brothers laugh together, blinking  
her eyes a couple of times. She then smiles, her heart melting  
at the sight before her, in the dim light of the recently lit candle.  
  
Blue eyes meet green, and time almost stops. Seto takes  
a sharp breath, his gaze sweeping over Sakura's candle-lit face, and  
body. Her slim neck... her toned shoulders... her soft, ample breasts...  
'Kaiba! Snap out of it!' He mentally slaps himself, and shakes his head.  
  
She looks into his now soft-blue eyes, which reflect an inner  
flame, much like the candle beside them. Mokuba smiles and lights a  
smaller one for himself, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He  
then scampers off, to sneak on the couple instead.  
  
'Go for it, Seto! I like her, too!' He thought, crouching down,  
and blowing his candle out, so he isn't seen in the shadows of the  
hallway. His eyes lock on his brother, almost able to sense  
what is going on within his heart.  
  
Both teenagers slowly lean forward, their faces barely  
touching... just as the power decides to come back on.  
  
Seto pulls back quickly, growling softy to himself,  
as he crosses his legs with a huff. Sakura sighs mentally,  
wishing the power would have stayed out, for a little  
while longer, then, just maybe... they could have...  
The thought of herself kissing Seto makes her blush madly.  
  
"Well, I'll go show you your room, Sakura." He stands, and offers  
her his slender hand, to help her stand up. She gratefully accepts the offered  
hand, due to the fact that her legs are like jelly now, from their brief encounter.  
Seto pulls back, and leads her up the stairs of the huge mansion, not noticing Mokuba  
is watching them, carefully, with a smirk upon his face.  
  
The young woman only nods, and follows him up the staircase, and before  
an oaken door, with brass handles, which shine softly in the dim light of the  
hallway. Seto opens the door to the one of many guestrooms, which has  
everything she may need for the night, extra clothes and the like.  
  
"Should you need anything, I'm just down the hall, master bedroom. Oyasumi-nasai." Seto  
smiles just a bit, before turning to leave her in the quiet room.  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai," She whispers, sitting upon the edge of the feather-soft bed,  
which seems to capture her small frame in it's softness. With a sigh, she changes into one of  
the shirts in the dresser, which are long enough to be one of Seto's. A giggle  
escapes her lips as she slips into the silky fabric, and lies down, sleep taking over  
her emotionally exhausted mind, and body quickly.  
  
---  
  
Seto walks down the hallway on shaken legs, his mind a blur  
from the recent events of the evening. He narrows his eyes briefly,  
at the thought of nearly giving into personal wants and needs.  
  
Mokuba, is his main concern, personal needs come second. All that matters most  
in his life, is protecting his baby brother, and running Kaiba Corporation. He  
sighs inwardly, running a slender hand through his hair, smoothing his bangs  
away from down-cast blue eyes.  
  
He enters his room, and leans against the wall, his gaze upon  
the falling rain outside his window. Making his body move, Seto walks  
to the window, resting his hand upon the glass. "I can't give into my personal needs,  
not right now." He vows to himself, the promise he made years ago  
when he and Mokuba were small children.  
  
Seto shakes his head with an inward sigh, collapsing onto is welcoming  
bed with a satisfying thump. He is quickly overcome by much needed  
sleep, his body giving into rest. His breathing slow, shallow and even, clearly showing  
his inner peace.  
  
As he sleeps, Mokuba walks in quietly, smiling as he kisses Seto's  
cheek, pulling the blankets over his body. "Oyasumi-nasai, nii-san. Aishiteru."  
With that, the young boy tip-toes out of the room, and closes the door softly  
behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2 3 AM Interlude

*Yu-Gi-Oh! - To Melt a Heart of Ice*  
By WildWing  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R, possibly NC-17 in a few chapters  
  
Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Original character  
  
Author's Note: This is my first YGO fic, so please be gentle  
in reviews, no flames, I only use them to cook with. ^^;; Also note,  
that my fics more than likely suck, since English was never a  
good subject for me... I always get things mixed up... gomen...   
  
I know, Seto must be a bit OOC to you guys, but I am  
bringing out his family side for this fic, something I  
wish to explore. ^^  
  
Sorry for this chapter being short, I just wanted a short  
interlude between Seto and Sakura, for the pure romance-lovers  
out there. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters, but I do  
own Sakura Yuuki, and all future created characters. ^_^  
Chapter 2 - "3 AM Interlude"  
Seto's eyes open, to upon hearing a loud crack of thunder, he sits up  
with a groan, running his fingers through his tousled hair. Glancing at his clock,  
finding the red numbers flashing 3:00 am. "Only three? Damn..." He flops  
back onto his bed, wincing as a flash of lightning streaks across his  
line of vision. "Hmm, I wonder how se is doing..." He swings his legs  
over the edge of his bed, and stands.  
  
A smile forms on his lips, at knowing Mokuba must have tucked him in  
before heading to sleep himself. "That little..." He laughs, shaking his head as he walks out  
of his room, and down the dark hallway. Feeling along the wall, he carefully makes  
his way to the room Sakura is slumbering in, his hand resting upon the handle.  
  
He can hear soft sobs coming from within, which make his heart break  
slightly, as he remembers how his baby brother is usually crying over the weather  
like this. Set slowly raises his hand, and knocks softly.   
  
"Sakura? Daijoubu desu-ka?" He calls out to her, opening the door just a crack.  
  
"H-Hai... I'm ok... Kaiba-san." Her soft voice replies with a slight yelp  
of fear from the rumble of thunder. Seto walks into her room, barely making  
any noise, except for his breathing. He sits beside her, trying not to laugh  
as she hides under the safety of her blankets. "It's not the thunder that can hurt you."  
  
"I know! It just scares me!" Sakura whimpers from her hiding place, gasping as Seto  
climbs in with her, as he does with Mokuba when he is scared of thunder.  
  
He only places a finger upon her lips, as he pulls out his trusty penlight,  
illuminating her face briefly, seeing the look of surprise within her wide eyes.  
"Don't worry, this is something I do when my brother is afraid of storms."  
  
Sakura only nods and lays her head upon her pillow, her eyes never leaving  
his, as she thinks of something to talk about, not coming up with anything... except.  
  
"What are your dreams of the future, Kaiba-san?"  
  
He sighs and lies on his back, folding his hands under his head. "Well, besides making Kaiba Corporation  
a huge success, I'd like to become a family man, actually." He confesses to her, a faint blush  
staining his cheeks. He hardly knows this girl, yet he feels like he can talk to her about,  
anything, and everything. "And call me Seto." He adds with a faint smile.  
  
"Alright...Seto." She giggles and places her hand under her head, glancing  
over at him with shining eyes. He smiles back, and turns on his side, resting his chin  
upon his right hand, "Now, tell me of your dreams."  
  
Sakura smiles to him, her eyes slowly close, "My dreams... my biggest dream is to become  
either a computer game programmer, or an artist to make Duel Monster cards."  
  
His eyes widen, such wonderful dreams, much like his own as a game programmer  
in his spare time. "Continue, please." He asks, his voice soft.  
  
"My other dream... is to become a mother of an army of children." She giggles  
softly upon saying army, "but I have to find the right guy first, ne?"  
  
Seto only nods, his eyes meeting hers as the open once more, "True, he  
is out there somewhere, possibly looking for you, Sakura." He places his hand upon  
her cheek, marveled at the softness he finds there.  
  
Blue eyes meet green, and two souls seem to bond with an unseen  
force, joining them like two missing puzzle pieces. Seto leans forward,  
his eyes slowly close as his lips near her own.  
  
Crack!  
  
Another rumble of thunder rolls over the mansion, causing Sakura  
to leap into Seto's arms, clinging onto him for dear life. He only smiles  
faintly, placing his arms around her trembling shoulders, as he turns off his pen-light.  
  
"Just hold my hand, I'll stay with you until the storm passes, ne?" He looks  
down into her questioning gaze, already knowing what questions are in her mind. He  
has a feeling she is wondering why he isn't acting like the cold-hearted bastard  
people make him out to be. She has all the right in the world to wonder of this,  
all he can do, is take her hand in his, and hold it over his heart.  
  
Sakura nods, and grasps his hand, her head resting upon his well-toned chest, she  
can feel every ripple of muscle under the fabric of his shirt, hear the beat of his heart,  
the heat of his body melding with her own.   
  
The melody of his heartbeat soon helps the young woman fall into a dream-filled  
sleep, her breathing slow and soft against his chest. Seto shivers as it touches  
a small patch of exposed skin, sending goosebumps along his body.  
  
'What is it about her I seem to adore?' He wonders, as his hand runs through her  
hair on instinct, the silky strands spilling through his fingers like water. Seto only  
shakes his head, as sleep overtakes his body, as he falls asleep against the warmth  
of Sakura's slender body.  
  
Just as they fall into the land of dreams, a small face can be seen from the doorway,  
shrouded in light from a flashlight, it's none other than Mokuba, spying on Seto as usual.  
He smiles, and slowly closes the door to the guestroom.   
  
"She's perfect for you, big brother... don't let he go so easily, please!" Mokuba  
prays as he quietly makes his way to his bedroom, hoping his brother has found  
the right girl to confide in this time. He lies in his bed, glancing at his  
favorite photo of himself and Seto as children.  
  
"I worry about you, Seto." He kisses the photo lovingly, before  
crawling under the warmth of his blankets, pulling his teddy bear close  
to his chest, just as he falls asleep to the soft melody of the falling rain  
outside his window. 


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Attraction

*Yu-Gi-Oh! - To Melt a Heart of Ice*  
By WildWing  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R, possibly NC-17 in a few chapters  
  
Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Original character  
  
Author's Note: This is my first YGO fic, so please be gentle  
in reviews, no flames, I only use them to cook with. ^^;; Also note,  
that my fics more than likely suck, since English was never a  
good subject for me... I always get things mixed up... gomen...   
  
I know, Seto must be a bit OOC to you guys, but I am  
bringing out his family side for this fic, something I  
wish to explore. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters, but I do  
own Sakura Yuuki, and all future created characters. ^_^  
Chapter 3 - "Silent Attraction"  
The soft chirping of birds can be heard across the city of Domino, showing the  
world around is slowly awakening. The entire city seems to glow from the rain that  
fell last night, dew clinging to every texture like tiny gems, each sparkling with it''s  
own inner light.  
  
A gentle breeze works it's way through the trees, kissing all in it's  
path with a warm, sweet caress. It stirs the newspaper in the hands of Seto Kaiba,  
whom is sitting on the balcony leading from his bedroom. A few strands of hair  
drift into his eyes un-noticed by him, as he takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes  
never leaving te paper before him.  
  
"Hmm, good. Kaiba Corp's stocks are doing extremely well." He smiles,  
and places the paper down on the table before him, his gaze now looking  
up to the beauty around the mansion's yard. He sees Mokuba running  
below, his raven-black hair flowing behind him as Sakura chases him.  
  
"Catch me if you can, Sakura-chan!" The younger Kaiba laughs, sticking  
his tongue out at the young woman playfully, yet in silent challenge. Seto lets  
a rare smile grace his features, as he runs a hand through his hair, while  
watching the pair run about in the early-morning light.  
  
His blue eyes scan the area below, as he leans against the railing of the balcony,  
waving to the pair below. Sakura waves up to him happily, her eyes shinging  
as brightly as the sun above them. He nods to her, and continues to watch her  
chase his little brother, admiring her child-like energy.  
  
Mokuba bursts out in peels of laughter, as she finally catches him, her  
arms wrapping around him in a playful embrace as she begins to tickle him  
  
"Sakura-chan! Stop it!" He giggles, tears forming hin his eyes, which are shut  
tightly, due to his laughter, and squirming in her arms. "Do you surrender?" Sakura  
asks him, a hint of challenge within her voice this time.  
  
"Never give in, Mokuba! Especially to a girl!" Seto shouts from  
his perch upon his balcony, cheering the young boy on with a laugh.  
  
This causes Sakura to gasp, her eyes narrow playfully as she  
glances to Seto, sticking her tongue out. "Says you, Seto!"  
  
'What I'd like to do to those lips of yours...' He thought for a brief moment,  
before shaking his head in shock at his own thoughts. 'Where the hell did  
that come from!?'   
  
"Nii-sama!"  
  
Seto looks down at Mokuba, his gaze returning to normal, "Hai, what is it?"  
"Come down and hang out with us, onegai?" He asks his brother, wide,  
and hopeful eyes, shining brightly. All Seto can do is shake his head, "Alright, be down in a  
minute!" He calls back, disappearing from sight.  
  
Mokuba grins to himself, he will get his brother together with Sakura,  
using all the methods he knows! He feels they are perfect for each other, and  
he'll make Seto see why. He runs back to the young woman, whom is now  
sitting upon the swing hanging from the large tree in the massive backyard.  
  
She has a faraway look within her green eyes, almost as if she can  
hardly believe this fairy-tale setting is real. She sighs and swings her feet back and  
forth, while deep in thought. "Sakura-chan, daijobu desu-ka?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok, Mokuba-kun, just... thinking." Sakura replies, faking a smile.  
  
"May I ask of what?" The boy asks, leaning against the tree casually.  
  
She smiles, knowing he must be a very curious boy indeed, reaching over, she  
ruffles his hair, almost like a sister or mother would. "You are so curious, why  
do you wish to know so much about me?"  
  
"Cause I really like you!" He beams, tilting his head to the side in the most  
kawaii manner, that it would melt the coldest of hearts. He glances to the side,  
seeing his brother approach slowly, "Sakura-chan, I'll be right back, gotta  
use the bathroom!" Mokuba bows his head, and runs off, back to the mansion.  
  
Seto glances as his brother runs past him, in a blur of raven-black hair,  
chuckling to himself, looking up he finds Sakura on the swing.  
"Oi, you ok?" He asks, sitting beside her.  
  
A small nod comes from her, as she continues to look at the grass below  
her feet, watching the blades sway with the soft breeze. Seto places his  
index finger below her chin, gently lifting her gaze to his, blue eyes meeting green.  
"You are not alright, onegai, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Well... I... you see, Seto..." Sakura manages to get out, a blush staining  
her cheeks, as her eyes lock with his own. He looks into the endless sea  
of green within those orbs, almost falling deep inside their depths. His  
thumb grazes her lower lip softly, before he pulls his hand back, not  
wanting to go too fast, and accidentally chase her away.  
  
Sakura stands quickly, bowing her head in thanks for her stay over night,  
her bangs falling into her eyes. "Gomen-nasi, I must go." She turns on her heel,  
only to have Seto's hand grasp her wrist gently. "Wait, can I see you again?" He asks,  
Her eyes look down upon him filled with inner turmoil and conflicting feelings. She  
only nods, and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, writing her number  
and address down, and handing it to him.  
  
He does the same, handing her a piece of paper with his contact  
information. Standing beside her, he places a kiss upon her hand, before  
releasing her completely. Sakura hesitates, then runs out of his sight, her long  
hair flowing behind her like a silken waterfall. His hand is out-stretched, as if wanting  
to pull the young woman back to him.  
  
Seto sighs, and shakes his head. He doesn't recall having feelings this strong  
towards any woman, sure he's had a couple crushes as a child, but nothing like this  
has ever happened. This girl, awakens a longing deep in his soul, a longing so strong,  
and so full of fire, it sends small shocks through every fiber of his being.  
  
With a slight sigh of temporary defeat, Seto turns on his heel and walks back  
inside the mansion, his footsteps echoing through the hallway.  
  
Mokuba watches carefully from his hiding place, and snaps his fingers once Seto  
is out of ear-shot. "So close, too! Don't worry ni-sama! I'll help you win her heart!" He  
then runs off to his bedroom, a determined smile on his face.  
  
---  
  
As the day progresses, two hearts within Domino city long for another. The hearts  
of the Kaiba Corp CEO, and Sakura Yuuki. Both long to hold each other within  
warm embraces, to touch, to kiss, to love. An invisible bond ties their hearts together,  
almost as if destiny chose for this to happen long ago.  
  
Two hearts, even apart, beat in time with each other, the link between them growing stronger  
as the minutes pass, of being apart from it's chosen mate. Sakura shivers as she feels her  
heart skip a beat, in silent longing to be with Seto Kaiba.  
  
How can a simple, regular girl like her win the heart of the most famous duelist  
in the world? It seems impossible to her, causing a tear to fall down her pale  
cheek. "I've liked him for so long, I just met him... what am I supposed to do?" She  
wonders aloud, as she looks up at the ceiling from where she lays upon her bed.  
  
Glancing at the table beside her bed, her eyes come across the paper with his  
personal cell phone number written in the most beautiful handwriting she has ever seen. Sakura  
picks it up with shaking fingers, almost able to feel his hands upon hers once more. She  
sighs, and picks up the phone, dialing his number, her heart quickens as it begins ringing.  
  
---  
  
Seto glances up from his computer as his cell goes off, he grabs it and turns  
it on, "Moshi-moshi, Kaiba Seto speaking." He speaks in his natural Japanese  
accent, mixed with a bit of English. "Konnichi-wa, Kaiba-san." A soft voice responds, a  
very familiar voice...  
  
"Sakura?" He asks, his eyes widen, and brighten for the first time in many  
years, he stands and walks out of his office, while holding the phone to his ear.  
"Hai, it's me. How are you doing?" Sakura says in a child-like voice, very soft  
and innocent.  
  
"Ah, I'm ok, just bored for a change." He responds, as he walks into his bedroom,   
closing the door behind him silently. It's rare he considers working on his computer  
boring, but things are slowly changing for him, as of late.  
  
She giggles, "You, are bored? Seto, that is so not like you!"  
  
"O-Oi! People change, am I right?" He counters, a smirk playing across  
his lips, as he sits upon his bed. "Hai, hai, They do. I was only messing with you."  
  
His smirk turns into a soft smile, as he hears her laughter once more. "Sure, whatever  
you say, Sakura. Oh yeah, are you busy this Friday?"  
  
"No, I don't have any plans, why do you ask?"   
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me? We can go see a movie or something  
as well, if you like." Seto's heart pounds against his ribs, and he wonders if she  
can hear it beating since he thinks it is loud enough to do so.  
  
"That would be great!" Sakura replies, and he can almost see her smiling. "Ok, I'll  
pick you up around 7:30 on Friday, then?" His smile widens, this will be the first  
time he's ever gone somewhere with a girl he likes, and it sends shocks through his  
already shaking body.  
  
"Perfect. I guess I'll see you Friday?"  
  
Seto only nods, "See you Friday, take care."  
  
They say their good-byes, and Seto falls back onto his bed with a content sigh,  
feeling free to do anything he wishes, he would grow wings and fly high over Domino  
if he could. "What are these feelings? Am I... in love?"  
  
---  
  
Sakura jumps off her bed, and squeals happily. Her dream of going out with Seto Kaiba  
has come true! She runs over to her window, over looking the late-afternoon sky with  
shining green eyes. "I hope things turn out good, for my sake." She places a hand  
over her trembling heart.  
  
"To occupy myself, I should go and get some more Duel Monster cards, and ask Seto  
to teach me Friday!" She grabs her purse, her keys, and slips her sandals on. Locking her  
apartment with care, she runs over to her car, all but jumping in and taking off for the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
The city passes her by, in it's beautiful splendor, trees swaying in the breeze and the birds  
sing their own little melodies of life. The sky is a crystal-clear blue, hardly showing  
any signs of rain from the night before.  
  
Sakura parks her cherry-red car before the shop, and walks in, humming a  
cheerful song to herself. "Konnichiwa!" A young boy with tri-color hair greets  
her, his eyes bright, as well as his smile. "Konnichiwa, Yugi!" She smiles and leans against  
the counter. "Sakura-chan!" Yugi smiles and stands beside his new friend, he's known her  
since she moved here, a few months ago.  
  
"How's jii-chan doing?" She asks, looking over the mass of cards in the display  
case, the holofoils glowing with their own special light. "Oh, he's doing great!" Yugi  
replies and looks down at the cards with her, his gaze upon the new edition of  
the Dark Magician. Sakura looks at the same card, and smiles, knowing his semi-obsession  
with that card, and it's inner power. "I actually came here to get some new cards."  
  
Yugi looks over to her, from his now 5'6" frame. He has grown in the past few years,  
his body filling in, making him a very handsome young man, of age 18. His eyes  
sparkle with wisdom, and kindness, two of his best features.   
  
"Honto?" He cocks an eyebrow in silent challenge to a game of Duel Monsters,  
the inner fire coming into his eyes. Sakura grins and nods, "I know that look, Motou!"  
Yugi laughs and pulls out his deck, while she pulls out her own. "The usual place?" He asks.   
  
"You bet!"  
  
The tri-color haired teen leads her into the back of the shop, where a holographic  
dueling arena is set up, on behalf of Kaiba Corp. Seto had it set up in regards for Yugi  
saving the soul of his brother, and himself. It's not as massive as the ones he has been in,  
but it's still impressive all the same.  
  
Sakura and Yugi take their respective places, and shuffle their decks, glancing  
into each others fire filled eyes.  
  
"DUEL!" 


	4. Chapter 4 Dueling Emotions

*Yu-Gi-Oh! - To Melt a Heart of Ice*  
By WildWing  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R, possibly NC-17 in a few chapters  
  
Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Original character  
  
Author's Note: This is my first YGO fic, so please be gentle  
in reviews, no flames, I only use them to cook with. ^^;; Also note,  
that my fics more than likely suck, since English was never a  
good subject for me... I always get things mixed up... gomen...   
  
I know, Seto must be a bit OOC to you guys, but I am  
bringing out his family side for this fic, something I  
wish to explore. ^^  
  
During the duels in this, and future fics, it will be in the anime  
style of the first series, no sacrifices to bring out monsters  
like Blue-eyes and such. I'm still learning the game as it is, so once I  
learn more, I'll throw in those elements. ^^;  
  
I'm introducing a couple of monsters I have created for the story  
as well, so if you wish to use them in your fics, ask me for permission first, onegai?  
If any of my monsters have any resemblance to yours, it is not on purpose, I'm  
not exactly sure how many fans have made their own DM, so gomen for anything  
similar!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters, but I do  
own Sakura Yuuki, and all future created characters. ^_^  
Chapter 4 - "Dueling Emotions"  
The duel between the proclaimed King of Games, and Sakura Yuuki begins, both players  
have fire in their eyes, Yugi only smiles as he glances at his current hand of cards, it's  
rare for him to draw a hand this good in the first round. He places a monster face down,  
and two others face down as well.  
  
"Your turn, Sakura-chan." He says in a cool tone, his eyes now hold the look of silent  
challenge once more. She nods and looks down at her hand, hoping she can at least  
beat him this time, even though she is still learning. "Alright... I will play a monster face down  
in defense, and play one of my favorite cards in attack mode!"  
  
She lays down Hyozanryu [2100/2800], and smiles as it materializes on  
the field before them, it's diamond wings sparkling brightly. Hyozanryu roars and bears  
it's fangs to Yugi. "Now, I'll play another face down as well." Sakura lays her last card  
face down, and looks over to the tri-color haired teen, a smirk playing at the corners  
of her mouth. "Hyozanryu, attack the face down monster!"  
  
The majestic dragon rushes to attack, it's wings extended to their full length, rainbows  
emitting from each diamond upon them. Yugi smiles and flips his card, the Dragon Capture Jar  
which puts her Hyozanryu in defense mode, halting it's attack. "Shimatta, I forgot you had  
that card..." Sakura growls, with a smile.  
  
"You should know my deck by now," Yugi flips over his monster, the Man-Eater Bug materializing  
on the field, "This card has the effect to destroy a monster of my choice, so I choose your Hyozanryu!"  
He points to the dragon, as it is destroyed, "Now, I send my Man-Eater Bug to attack your face  
down monster!"  
  
Man-Eater Bug runs up, saliva dripping from it's fangs in anticipation as it slashes at the face down  
card, the Petit Moth, destroying it in one slash of it's claws. Sakura winces as her monster  
is destroyed, thankful she put it in defense mode instead of attack mode. "Your move." Yugi  
grins in a taunting tone, yet playful all the same.  
  
Sakura draws her cards, and looks her current hand over carefully, her eyes narrow  
in deep thought, a thin sheen of sweat forming on her brow. She places Doma The Angel Of Silence  
in attack mode. [1600/1400] "Doma, destroy the Man-Eater Bug!"  
  
Doma smirks and runs up, thrusting it's staff into the opposing monsters stomach, destroying  
it, and bringing Yugi's life points from 2000 to 850. He smiles as his life points go down,  
yet he is unshaken by this attack, for he has a surprise up his sleeve, as always.  
  
"Great job, but I'm afraid I'll have to counter that move." Yugi draws and looks over to the young woman, "I  
now play the Dark Magician, in attack mode!" The Dark Magician appears in a burst of  
multi-colored light, staff held out before him, his dark eyes focused on the battle ahead.  
  
"I will also equip him with Book Of Secret Arts, increasing his attack by 300! And also, change  
the field with Yami, increasing Dark Magician's power even further, with an added 200 attack!"  
  
Dark Magician powers up, his attacking power now 3000, he smirks down at Sakura  
with peircing eyes. "Now, attack Doma!" Yugi thrusts his hand out, commanding his monster  
to attack with all he has. The Dark Magician only nods, pointing his staff at a now surprised Doma,  
destroying him instantly, bringing Sakura's life points down from 2000 to 600. The game  
is now too close for comfort, both players sweating from the rush of the duel.  
  
Sakura grins, "Great move, as always Yugi." She then draws her cards and looks over her hand  
carefully, eyes scanning each card slowly. With a partial sigh of defeat, she lays her Silver Fang  
card in defense mode. [1200/800] "This is all I can do... until I learn more about the game."  
  
Yugi only nods, everytime they duel there are no hard feelings, only friendship. He lays   
down Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode. "Gaia, attack Silver Fang!" The dark knight  
charges ahead, crushing the wolf with ease, Silver Fang's howl of defeat echoes in Sakura's  
ears over and over, as she watches it fade from the field.  
  
"I hate to do this, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Go ahead, Yugi. Defeat helps one learn, ne?" She smiles from across the arena, her  
smile making him feel better about all of this, and he looks to his faithful Dark Magician, "You  
heard the lady, attack her life points directly."  
  
With a brief flash of darkness mixed with light, Dark Magician attacks, sending Sakura's  
life points to zero. "Gotta admit, Yugi, it was still a good duel!" She steps down from the dueling  
arena, and walks to Yugi, where he then shakes her hand, a genuine smile upon his features.  
  
"Hai, it was, as always." He smiles down at her as they walk back into the game shop,  
where Sugoroku is arranging the store. "Konnichiwa, Sakura!" He grins and looks up  
at his grandson, still marveling at how much he has grown. "Did you two have fun?"  
  
Sakura nods, causing a few strands of hair to fall over her shining eyes, "Hai! I had a wonderful  
time, Sugoroku-sama." She bows her head in respect for the older man.  
  
"Now now, there is no need for any formalities, just call me jii-chan."  
  
The young woman only nods, and smiles. She picks up a few random booster packs,  
and sets them on the counter, along with a starter for DDM, which a Otogi Ryoji introduced  
to her personally.  
  
"Into DDM now?" Yugi asks, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Otogi-kun introduced the game to me, and it just rubbed off on me, I guess. I need  
more practice with this one. He mops the floor with me every time!" Sakura laughs, and  
pays for her things.  
  
Yugi nods, and watches as she opens the first of the five boosters she just bought, his  
eyes scanning each card she gets. They widen as a new, and very rare card comes up in the middle  
of the pack - the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon. "I heard this card is a secret rare, very few were made!" Yugi  
exclaims, overjoyed at the fact his friend now has a special card to call her own.  
  
"This card even surpasses the Blue Eyes White Dragon, with the right equip cards and such."  
Sugoroku looks the card over carefully, as he checks the stats - 3200 attack/2800 defense, and  
a wind-based element monster. He pulls out a binder of some extra cards, from his own personal  
collection, and looks through them for a good combo. Sakura is in shock, for she's never pulled such a  
rare card from a booster pack, not ever, until today.   
  
---  
  
Little does the group know, but Seto Kaiba is on his way to the game shop, to challenge Yugi  
to another duel, after modifying his deck a little. He smirks and looks over his three precious  
Blue Eyes White Dragons, along with their merged form, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It's no  
wonder people call him the Master of Blue Eyes.  
  
"This should beat him, if not, I'll just have to work harder." He whispers, as the limo pulls up  
before the ever familiar game shop owned by the Motou's. Placing his deck in his pocket, Seto  
exits the limousine, entering the game shop with elegant strides, almost like a panther ready to strike  
it's prey.  
  
"Sakura?" He asks in a surprised tone, as he sees the young woman he only met hours  
ago, standing before the counter. She turns and looks to him, her heart leaping into her  
throat. "Seto? K-Konnichiwa..." Sakura stutters in a shy voice, a deep blush staining  
her delicate cheeks.  
  
"With these combos, and merging it with it's counterpart, it can even beat  
the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Sugoroku informs the young duelist, and shows her the respective  
cards.  
  
Rising Air Current - Raises the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500, and decreases  
their DEF by 400.  
  
The Reliable Guardian - Increase 1 monsters DEF by 700 during the turn  
this card is activated  
  
Silver Eyes Gold Dragon - When merging with the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon,  
the combined powers of the monster reach 4200/3800.  
  
Seto's eyes widen - there is a way to beat his best card!?  
  
He looks at the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon, as rage boils within his blood,  
"Impossible! No one can beat my ultimate dragon!" He bellows, his eyes narrowing to thin chips of ice.  
  
Yugi looks from his friend, then to Seto, and can easily tell there is something going on  
between them, it is seen in their actions and body language. "Hai, Kaiba-kun. This card  
was just released, only a few were made."  
  
The now enraged CEO then storms out of the game shop, his trench coat billowing behind  
him. Sakura rushes after him, her hand grasping his. He slaps it away, and looks down to her  
with cold, emotionless eyes. "I won't let a mere girl even have a card that can beat my own!"  
  
"Seto!" Sakura calls after him, her eyes filled with tears, as the limo speeds off down  
the street. This leaves her wondering, as well as heartbroken, wondering if she still has that slim  
chance of being with him. Yugi places his hand on her trembling shoulder, his usually cheerful  
eyes now narrow with concern. "Sakura-chan... What is going on between you and Kaiba-kun?"  
  
---  
  
Once Seto returns to his mansion, he all but storms inside and up into his bedroom, slamming  
the door behind him. He slumps to his bed with a huff, his eyes still narrow.  
  
"I can't believe this! A girl I like has a card that can beat me! Why must I suffer  
like this, can't I ever be normal for once!?" He demands, grasping his head within  
his shaking hands tightly. Tears held back by years of inner conflict threaten to spill  
from his eyes, but her forces them back inside his heart, he can't afford to be weak, not now.  
  
With a shaken sigh, he stands and walks out on his balcony overlooking the massive  
backyard of the mansion, as memories of this morning flood back to his mind. Seeing the  
young woman playing with Mokuba had awakened a longing for a family to call his own, from  
the deep, locked away recesses of his heart.  
  
As much as he tries to deny not wanting to see her again, a long hidden part of his heart  
overpowers him, as his defenses slowly begin to fall, from this girl alone.  
  
"How can one person change someone as cold as me? It's not possible,  
or is it?" Seto sighs, hanging his head, causing a few strands of his hair to fall over  
his now softened eyes. They only narrow as quickly as they soften, the cold and icy  
look returning.   
  
"Never should a man give into a woman!" He turns and walks into his bedroom,  
laying upon his bed, sleep soon overtaking his exhausted body, and emotions.  
  
Mokuba watches his brother, with hidden anger is his eyes. The younger Kaiba brother  
shakes his head at his older sibling's foolishness, how could he act like that to such a  
kind young woman, whom seems perfect for him?  
  
"Nii-sama... you stubborn baka!"  
  
---  
  
Speaking of the young woman, she has just returned from the game shop, her face streaked  
with tears of mixed emotions. She places her recently bought items on the nearby table, before  
running into her bedroom, and flinging herself upon her bed. Sobs wrack her slender body,  
as the events of Seto's recent anger play over and over in her mind's eye.  
  
"I should have know he'd never even like me, as a friend at the least!" She sobs angrily  
into her pillow, which is now soaked with her tears.   
  
'What is going on between you and Kaiba-kun?'  
  
Sakura can hear Yugi's question once more, along with the conversation they had, once she  
clears her mind, as she begins to calm down.  
Flashback: Turtle Game Shop  
Yugi places his hands upon her shaking shoulders, his eyes narrow, and full of concern. "What is  
going on, Sakura-chan?" He asks, his voice stern, yet is gentle at the same time.   
  
She only flings her arms around Yugi's waist, crying upon his shoulder as she lets all  
her pent-up emotion go, sobbing Seto's name over, and over. This breaks the Game King's  
heart, and he returns the embrace, his slender hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Let it all out, then explain everything when you are ready." He whispers, running  
a comforting hand over her hair.   
  
Her sobs slowly turn into hiccups, and then sniffles. Sakura slowly lifts her head from his  
chest, and wipes her reddened face with the palm of her hand. "I like him so much Yugi...  
yet I feel as if I will never have him. And it's official now, all because of that card."  
  
"Sakura... a card has nothing to do with your emotions, if Kaiba feels anything for you,  
he will see you are much more important than a card that can beat one of his." Yugi looks  
down at the shaken girl, his eyes filled with wisdom beyond his years.  
  
All she can do is nod, for he is absolutely right. If someone really likes you, or even  
cares for you, they wouldn't care for a card, or other possessions you own. With a  
faint smile, Sakura embraces him, "Arigatou, Yugi."  
End Flashback  
Tears continue to sting her emerald eyes, as she thinks of calling Seto, to tell him that  
she will get rid of her card, if it means keeping him happy. But, what Yugi has told her  
remains in the back of her mind, thus making her even more confused.  
  
The soft ring of her phone brings her back to reality, picking it up with trembling   
hands. "Moshi-moshi?" She asks in a depressed tone.  
  
"Sakura, it's me." A similar tone replies with a sigh.  
  
"Kaiba-san?" 


End file.
